


All Star

by fanficlove



Category: Real Person Fiction, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficlove/pseuds/fanficlove
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is 8 and a prodigy. He speaks English, Russian and Thai as fluently as someone who has grown up in those countries; he knows math beyond his level and he can skate like a pro the first time he steps on to the ice.Yuuri Katsuki is 25 and freaking out. One moment he was accepting his 3rd World Championships medal, with Viktor by his side and the next he was 8 years old again and falling off the bed. The kicker was, he was also possessed by some kind of All Star System, supposedly capable of granting him any skills in the world as long as he had enough Awe points - earned by becoming the subject of awe and respect of people around him. Thus began Yuuri’s not-so-normal life. A lot of real life celebrities.





	All Star

Chapter 1 

Katsuki Home, Japan

8 AM April 02 1999, Monday

Mari Katsuki hummed a small tune - something she had heard from the radio a few days ago and had stuck in her head - as she made her way down the hall and towards the dining room, her uniform skirt - marine blue and stopping just above her knees - swirling around her legs as she walked, her ponytail bouncing off her back with her every jovial step. 

It was 8 AM on a Monday morning and Mari was in a pretty good mood. Her English Teacher, Ms. Anna - a half-Japanese, half-British young woman - had called a few minutes ago and had told her that due to her impressive oral skills, she had won the Lead Female Role in their class’s upcoming performance of Little Red Riding Hood and Mari - being at an age where she felt she needed to prove her superiority over her her classmates in an eternal search for self-confidence - was excited to tell everyone in her family about it. She had fallen in love with the story ever since Ms. Anna had read it to the class a few month ago and she was excited to don Little Red’s classic red cape and awe her friends and family. 

“Life is good,” Mari thought to herself, a delighted smiling lighting up her youthful features.“Life is-”

She stopped in her tracks when a sudden loud thumping sound traveled from the inner of the room she had just passed to her ears.

She turned in confusion and looked at the door.

It was Yuuri’s room, as evidence by the Yuuri’s Room plaque hung on the front. 

Did something just fall? Mari asked herself. 

All thoughts of the play momentarily forgotten, Mari approached the closed door with caution, a little worried about her brother’s well-being, hoping that his brother was alright and had simply, in his eternal clumsiness, knocked something off his bedside table.

She knocked on the door.

Nothing.

“Yuuri?” she called out after a while when her knock had received no response. Her heart suddenly gained speed in her chest as a myriad of possibilities took over her rational side. Oh god, what if Yuuri is unconscious in there? Should she go call for mom? Maybe the police is better? What is happening in there? Why isn’t he answering?

After a while, she forced down her panic to an acceptable level and forced out a “Are you alright?”

Silence, then…

“Mari? Is that you?”

Finally…Mari could feel her shoulder’s sag in relief. 

She snorted, not wanting Yuuri to know how worried she had been. She did not resist cursing Yuuri in her head for his silence but was still happily relieved that Yuuri wasn’t hurt - or at least, wasn’t hurt enough to stop him from answering her.

“Of course it is me,” she retorted with all the sass of a 13 years old. “What on earth was that noise?”

Yuuri sounded embarrassed as he responds.

“I fell out of bed.”

Mari laughed, all negative emotions evaporating in the blink of an eye.

“You moron,” she said good-naturedly, “Get dressed. Breakfast is in 5 and if you don’t eat it then, you will be late for school.

Really, Mari thought in disbelief as she was walking away, Falling out of bed…Wait till I tell mom about this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her plans of telling Hiroko about Yuuri’s embarrassment was derailed when she didn’t find her mother in the kitchen as she entered nor did she find her father. She did, whoever, find breakfast on the table, still steaming hot - miso soup, grilled fish, rice and egg - already separated in to 4 portions, ready for her to eat. 

Mari sat down at the table and began to eat, wondering where her mom and dad was. Probably dealing with an unexpected customer, she thought. 

Yuuri came in just as she was finishing her egg and she smiled at him as he sat down, still looking a little wide-eyed.

“What’s wrong with you?” she couldn’t help but ask when he didn’t start eating at once as he normally would do, “Are you okay?”

“F…Fine,” Yuuri answered, his voice trembling slightly. He was still looking at her with his mouth open, as if seeing her here was shocking him to the core.

“Right…” Mari turned away, deciding that Yuuri was being extremely weird this morning. She hoped he hasn’t caught some kind of bug. If that was the case, she needed to stay away from him lest he infected her as well. If she lost her role as Little Red because of sickness, she would probably die a little on the inside.

With that thought, she scooted away minutely from Yuuri and hoped he hasn’t noticed or be offended. She knew how fragile an eight year’s old self-esteem can be. After all, she had been 8 herself as well.

“Eat,” she instructed when Yuuri didn’t react to her movements, “If you’re late to class, you’ll be forced to stay after school. Don’t you have your first skating lesson this afternoon? It would be bad for you to miss it.”

Yuuri’s mouth opened but before he could answer, foot steps alerted them of someone’s arrival. It was Hiroko, dressed in a powder blue dress with her hair in a bun. She looked a little harried, but she did take the time to say good morning to both her children before stating why she was here.

“Mari, I need your help. We have a foreign client in the lobby right now and we are having some communication issues.”

“You can’t understand his accent?” Mari guessed immeidietly, as that was the only thing that made sense. As the owner of an Inn, Hiroko knew some basic English but was far from good enough to understand anything but the most standard of pronunciations. Mari, who was proud to say she had somewhat of an knack with languages, did much better in this domain. “I'll come.”

“Thanks Mari,” Hiroko smiled and left without another word. Mari heard her quickly rush down the stairs before silence, once again, fell upon them. 

Mari sighed and looked down at her half-finished breakfast. It looked like she will have to buy something on her way to school.

“Do you want to finish this?” She asked Yuuri and pointed to her fish. She knew how much Yuuri loved fish and had, on more then one occasion, begged for a second helping of the dish.

This time however, he shook his head and stood up, showing every sign of leaving as well.

“I want to come.”

Mari rolled her eyes, a little touched by his offer and a little offended that he appeared to not trust her abilities.

“Sit down and eat. You don’t have much time,” she said instead, and added, almost as an after thought, “My English is much better then yours anyway.”

Yuuri didn’t pout at that or even tried to retort, which, in all honesty, surprised her a little. While Yuuri was a quiet kid by nature and hated confrontation of any kind, he was still a child and couldn’t resist throwing tantrums when people looked down on him.

“I want to come,” Yuuri repeated resolutely, his eyes flashing a little. Mari, upon seeing that, finally gave in.

“Fine,” she mumbled, heading towards the door and trusting Yuuri to follow behind her, “But stay out of the way.” 

She didn’t say it to be mean - she loved Yuuri too much for that, but she didn’t want Yuuri to try to help and make things even more confusing. Hiroko had looked a little stressed out a few minutes ago, and was probably worried that if this lack of communication continued, she was going to lose potential business. And with the way tourism was declining in their little town - forcing many local businesses to close down due to a lack of clientele - any possible business was important. Thus, with that said, Mari, as the oldest, needed to deal with this in the most efficient way possible. 

Behind her, Yuuri replied with an obedient: “Yes, big sister,” which bought a smile to her lips. 

Hiroko was alone when they arrived, standing at the counter in front of two middle-aged men - one with washed out blond hair and the other brown hair, both dressed in typical European fashion - and trying to say something her interlocutors were obviously not getting. Mari, seeing that the situation has not improved, rushed over to help her mother out. Hiroko, upon seeing her, looked relieved and left her place to Mari without another word.

The two man looked momentarily surprised by the switch but quickly understood that Mari was here to help them communicate so greeted her warmly.

“Hello, my name is Mari,” Mari said in English, her pronunciation 10 times better then anyone of her classmates. “How may I help you?”

“We want room,” the first man replied, his words rough and unrefined. “three room.”

Mari looked from the first man to the second man in confusion. There were obviously only two of them. Hiroko shrugged a little when Mari turned to look at her which suggest that she too couldn’t understand why they wanted three rooms.

“Mari,” Yuuri suddenly interrupted before she could ask them what the third room was for. Reflexively, she turned to looked at him but his attention was firmly on the two men. 

“Hello,” Yuuri started without hesitation or shyness before saying a few more words that sounded like gibberish to Mari. But to her surprise, those words seemed to mean something to the foreigner because his expression brightened tremendously at hearing them.

“What-?” Mari was about to ask but the brown haired man - the one who had stayed back for the entire conversation - rushed forward at Yuuri’s words and grabbed Yuuri by the hand, shaking it with fervor. He said something - which Mari had now guessed was another language, despite not knowing what language it was - and Mari heard Yuuri reply with his name, which told Mari the man must have asked Yuuri what his name was. 

“Yuuri,” the man repeated with delight and started to talk nonstop, not allowing Yuuri to cut in. All Yuuri could do was nod from time to time to show he was following along.

Finally, after what felt like an entire speech later, the man stopped and Yuuri turned to the mother-daughter duo.

“They are from the Russian Embassy,” Yuuri explained slowly, “They had a translator with them but he was delayed by a phone call and told them to come here first. The translator obviously didn’t realize how bad their English was.”

“You…you speak Russian,” Hiroko asked in disbelief, putting two and two together to come up with the correct conclusion. “How?”

Mari wanted to ask him as well. How did he know how to speak Russian when he couldn’t even speak English properly? When had her little brother become such a prodigy? Had he always had this ability and was simply hiding it? It was almost inconceivable.

“When did you learn Russian?” Mari finally asked, ignoring the fact that they weren’t alone.

“My idol’s Russian,” Yuuri explained with a small blush and Mari remembered the Viktor Poster covered walls, “I wanted to get to know him better so I began learning on my own. I’m not very fluent though.”

That was enough!? Mari thought incredulously. Why was Yuuri acting as if he didn’t know how difficult learning a new language was? She should know as she had tried to learn Korean a few years ago when Korean stars became quite a hit with kids her age, but she gave up after a few month when she showed no obviously progress. And to think that Yuuri learned Russian just like that and was fluent enough to communicate with Russian native speakers. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Inn door slid open once more and an obviously Japanese man entered quickly, hurrying over to them.

The brown haired man met him half-way and started talking in a displeased tone which caused the Japanese new arrival to apologize profusely in Russian. Although Mari could not understand a word they were saying, she knew enough about human behavior to read their body language and tone of voice. 

“Thank you for helping these gentlemen out,” the Japanese man said to Yuuri once he was close enough, “My name is Yamato, and I’m their translator. Little kid, Mr. Alexei told me that your Russian is perfect and wanted to know where you learnt it.”

“I learnt by myself,” Yuuri replied, looking awkward.

Yamato looked shocked by the response and looked over to Hiroko for confirmation.

She nodded.

“Incredible,” Yamato said, “You obivously have a talent for languages. If you ever want to become a translator in the future, let me know and I’ll help you out.”

He handed over a business card and Hiroko took it on Yuuri’s behalf as a kid taking a business card was quite inappropriate despite the situation. 

With Yamato here to translate, Mari was no longer needed so she rushed Yuuri out of the house with her and towards school, hoping they’ll get there in time. 

As they walked, Mari couldn’t help but glance down at Yuuri from time to time and wondered…

TBC.


End file.
